Dusk
Opis Dusk jest pieskiem American Staffordshire Terier/ Amstaff i z zawodu jest celnikiem. Samiec ma szesnaście lat i do tego to narzeczony Kate. Wygląd Futro pieska jest prawie całe ciemno brązowe z białą łatką na klatce piersiowej. Jego oczy są ciemnozielone. Charakter Piesek jest zdecydowany, stanowczy, porywczy, silny psychicznie i fizycznie, pomocny, odważny, chłodny, asertywny, czasem miły i wesoły, a nawet żartobliwy. Piesek lubi adrenalinę i gdy coś się dzieje. Jednak zdarza mu się być aroganckim. Taki jest dla Psiego Patrolu. Dla Kate zawsze potulny, miły, wesoły, żartobliwy, ciepły, romantyczny. Lubi się przed suczką popisywać. Dla wrogów PP agresywny, gdy dopadnie bezlitosny, sarkastyczny, wredny, arogancki, porywczy. Piesek zawsze wykonuje świetnie powierzone mu zadania. W pracy dba o dobro i bezpieczeństwo podróżnych. Dla tego bardzo precyzyjnie i starannie wykonuje jego robotę. Piesek nie jest żarłokiem, ale lubi porządnie zjeść. Umiejętności Piesek ma wybitny węch, jeden z najlepszych, oraz słuch. Ma też dobry wzrok. Jest bardzo silny, co pomaga mu trochę w pracy. Zna wiele zapachów i je zawsze odróżnia. Dobrze jeździ na nartach. Rodzina * Micki- tata. * Gina- mama. * Kate - narzeczona. * David - (przyszły) szwagier. Strój 'Regularny i na misje- '''jest to zgniło zielona kamizelka moro z kaszkietem zgniło zielonym w moro. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- zgniło zielony hełm i czarno zgniło zielny strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''jest to hełm i strój, które mają zgniło zielony kolor i wstawki moro. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto- zgniło zielony hełm i żółto- zgniło-zielony skafander, są one we wstawki moro, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielono- biały hełm i zgniło- zielono- biały skafander, mają one wstawki moro, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielona panama i zgniło zielony strój, są one we wstawki moro. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielona czapka i zgniło-zielona kurtka z kapturem, są one we wstawki moro. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to zgniło- zielony Van, we wstawki moro. '''Mission Paw- '''jest to czarno- zgniło zielony skuter, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to żółto- zgniło-zielona motorówka, które może być łodzią podwodną, jest ona ww wstawki moro, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielono- biały wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielono Van, we wstawki moro, może on pływać po wodzie. '''Winter Pup- '''jest to zgniło- zielony motor śnieżny, jest on we wstawki moro. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- ' są w nim czujnik, kajdanki, paralizator, mini detonator, woreczek, pipeta. 'Mission Paw- ' gogle na pod czerwień, sieć, kajdanki, paralizator, czujnik, mini detonator, woreczek, pipeta. 'Air Pup- ' ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, mini detonator, pipeta. woreczek. 'Sea Patrol- ' napęd wodny 100 km/h, pipeta, detonator, woreczek, paralizator, kajdanki, czujnik. 'Space Pup- ' przysłona, butla z tlenem, jest- pack 700 km/h, woreczek, pipeta, detonator, paralizator. 'Jungle Pup- ' gogle, pipeta, paralizator, detonator. 'Winter Pup- ' gogle, termos, koc termiczny, detonator, pipeta, kajdanki. Cytaty Dubbing * wersja angielska- Vin Diesel * wersja polska- Marcin Mosak Lubi # Spędzać czas z Kate. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i jego przyjaciółmi. # Pomagać. # Adrenalinę. # Zapasy. # Misje. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki. # Wielkanoc. # Wyjazdy. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Deszcz. # Słońce. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Narkotyków. # Dilerów. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Terroru # Gdy Kate jest smutna. # Kate w tarapatach. # Oszustów. Strach # Kate może coś się stać. Hobby # Zapasy. # Bieganie. # Pływanie. # Jazda na nartach. # Latanie na paralotni. # Koszykówka. # Siatkówka. # Pup- Fu. # Rodeo. Biografia Dusk urodził się w hodowli Amstaffów. O dziwo był jedynakiem. Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni jego życia, szczenięctwo upływało mu wesoło i spokojnie. Pewnego dnia do hodowli przyszedł pan z drugim panem. Drug człowiek miał ze sobą psa rasy Malinois. Wzięli go. Drugim psem okazał się Johnboy. Pieski bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Dawny pan Dusk 'a wyszkolił go na psa celnika. Świetnie mu szło... Aż do przykrego zdarzenia, gdzie wybuchła bomba na lotnisku. W tym samym zdarzeniu zginął pan Johnboy ' a. Pan Dusk 'a także zginął. Piesek nie wiedział co począć, ale Johnboy powiedział mu, że idą zamieszkać w PP. Na początku Dusk nie wiedział kto to jest, ale później przyjaciel mu wytłumaczył, że kiedyś ich widział podczas lotu na Seszele. Dwa pieski poszły do PP. Przyjaciel pieska od razu dostał odznakę. Biedny Dusk już myślał, że nie będzie celnikiem, gdy Ryder wrócił z następną. Od tamtej pory Dusk jest w PP. Ciekawostki # Ma 48 cm wzrostu. # On i Kate są zaręczeni. # Jest pierwszym Amstaffem, który dołączył do Psiego Patrolu. # Zna wiele zapachów i zawsze je rozróżnia. # Często udziela mu się jego porywczość. # Bardzo lubi popcorn. # Jest dość porywczy. # Piesek jest dobrym narciarzem, ale nie lepszym od Kary. # On i Johnboy znają się dużo wcześniej z poprzedniej pracy. Są przyjaciółmi. Galeria Dusk 'a Sketch-1519835998533.png Dusk and Vojtek by Toy.jpg|OMD! ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO Do opowiadania ,,Pieski i nawiedzony dom". By ^^ToyFreddy^^1 KOCHAM TO :333 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Amstaff Kategoria:Amstaffy Kategoria:American Staffordshire Terier Kategoria:American Staffordshire Teriery Kategoria:Celnik Kategoria:Celnicy Kategoria:Średnie psy Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Piesek w związku